


Tres fases.

by CollinsShepard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brownies, Confusion, Dolor, Escuela, Historia Corta, M/M, Niñez, Perdón, Traición, amistad, arrepentimiento, cigarrilos, cuentos, galletas, lago, perros, triángulo, valor - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinsShepard/pseuds/CollinsShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Derek pasaron por muchas cosas juntos, pero las peores y mejores fueron las tres fases. </p><p>Fase 1: infancia.<br/>Fase 2: conflicto.<br/>Fase 3: conciliación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Fase 1: infancia.**

_Nueve de diciembre de 200, Stiles tiene 5 y Derek tiene 11 años._

—Por favoooor —Stiles lloró, jalando el brazo de su madre.   
Claudia mantuvo su concentración y movió el teléfono de la oreja izquierda a la otra —Si, sí. No hay problema —dijo, ignorando los llamados de su hijo —, espero que te mejores.  
Hace unos segundos, Stiles escuchó cómo su madre se quejaba con Grace, su niñera, diciéndole que no podía cancelar a tan sólo minutos de su turno. Ella y su papá habían planeado cenar ésta noche, ambos estaban preparados y llamaron a Grace para que lo cuidara durante su ausencia, pero sólo unos momentos antes llamó a Claudia para cancelarle.   
Su mamá suspiró, dejó el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a quitarse uno de sus aretes —Parece que no habrá cena hoy— declaró con tristeza — ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Quieres ver una película?— preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, intentando ocultar su decepción.   
Stiles miró a su madre: estaba radiante. Vestía un lindo vestido gris y dos pequeños tacones blancos, con un collar de perlas que descansaba en su clavícula. Realmente estaba esperando el día de hoy y no iba a permitir que Grace lo arruinara.   
—Mamá, estaba tratando de decírtelo: papá y tú pueden ir a su cena, la niñera no tiene que cuidarme —le dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible.  
Ella se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de él —Oh Stiles— comenzó, utilizando su el apodo que ella y su padre le dieron —eres muy pequeño, no puedes quedarte sólo en casa.  
Apretó sus manos contra los ojos y jaló hacia abajo —No, escúchame. Las Hale pueden cuidarme.   
Claudia parpadeó — ¿Talia Hale?   
— ¡Sí, sí! Talia, Laura y Cora.   
Stiles sintió cómo su mamá acariciaba su mejilla —Cariño, no quiero molestarlas. Además, podemos quedarnos y ver una película. La que quieras.   
—Una película no se compara a una cena.   
—Lo sé, pero...   
—Mamá, soy adorable. A las Hale les gusta cuidarme y me gusta estar con ellas.   
Un año atrás, Talia Hale se mudó a sólo unas casas de la suya. Ella era una madre soltera, quién trajo consigo a sus hijas Cora y Laura. Una vez, Stiles y su familia tuvieron una cena con ellas. Además de haber sido la más divertida, las nuevas vecinas parecían haber ganado un gran afecto hacia ellos. Desde entonces, le gustaba jugar con Cora y visitar la casa de vez en cuando.   
Ante el silencio de su madre, él prosiguió: —Voy a portarme bien. Laura puede hacer los panqueques de mora que siempre cocina y yo puedo ayudarle, pero déjame quedarme con ellas— suplicó, jalando con fuerza el brazo de Claudia.  
Stiles llamaba «La pose del pensamiento» a la manera en que su madre se ponía cuándo comenzaba a... bueno, pensar. Sólo posaba su dedo índice en el labio inferior, mientras liberaba un «Hummm».   
—Supongo que está bien— dijo por fin.   
— ¡Sí!  
Casi salía de la cocina, cuando lo agarró del brazo —Pero debes preguntar primero ¿Entendido?   
—Lo prometo— sentenció, abrazándola fuerte —. Gracias mamá.   
Ella sonrió.

Tres casas a la izquierda, la de los adornos extraños en el jardín. Esa era la casa Hale. Estaba acostumbrado a entrar sin tocar la puerta y así lo hizo. Un olor dulce floto desde la cocina hasta su nariz. Panqueques de mora. Internamente, rió ante la coincidencia.   
— ¡Cora! —llamó.   
Las escaleras se llenaron de pisadas y la chica apareció en ellas. Parecía emocionada, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.   
— ¡Stiles! —gritó.   
Saltó hasta él y casi caen al suelo. Cora lo abrazó fuerte. Realmente fuerte, con delicadeza la apartó y encontró sus ojos. Siempre era así: ambos eran muy cercanos y era emocionante verse.   
— ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —Preguntó, estirando su cuello para ver mejor —Necesito...  
— ¡No, eso no importa! ¡Está aquí! ¡Aquí aquí aqui! —chillaba mientras sacudía su cabeza y apretaba sus hombros.   
Las dudas se formaron en el cerebro de Stiles — ¿Qué? ¿Quién está aquí?   
Cora, sin perder la sonrisa, señaló unos bultos colocados cerca de la entrada y que Stiles no había notado. No, no eran bultos; más bien eran maletas. Ahora sí estaba confundido, poco conocía de la familia Hale (Sólo conocía a tres de sus integrantes). Tal vez se trataba de una tía o un amigo cercano.   
Y los pasos en las escaleras sonaron de nuevo. Al subir su mirada, un niño más alto que él con ojos verdes y cabello negro, lo miró confundido.   
Los ojos de Cora viajaron desde Stiles hasta el niño, mordió su labio con emoción —Stiles, él es mi hermano —luego agregó: —. Se llama Derek.


	2. II

Las galletas estaban deliciosas. Stiles metió otra más en su boca, sin importar que apenas estaba tragando la anterior. La bandeja frente a él todavía desprendía vapor. Esa era la ventaja de estar con las... más bien, los Hale: siempre lo trataban cómo uno más de la familia.   
— ¿A dónde fueron tus padres ésta vez, Stiles? —preguntó Talia desde la estufa.   
Hacía calor en la cocina, pero a él le gustaba.   
—Una cena— dijo, intentando no caer de su asiento. Luego agregó todo lo que sabía: — Papá lo planeó todo: tendrán comida y va a regalarle una sorpresa a mamá y, y... —dejó de hablar cuándo Derek apareció.   
Caminaba cabizbajo y arrastrando sus pies. Usaba la misma ropa que tenía hace minutos: una camisa negra con pantalón de chándal gris y sus pies estaban descalzos. Stiles miró su propia ropa, la suya era azul y naranja, con dos zapatos rojos. Tal vez Derek era alérgico a los atuendos coloridos.   
Stiles irguió su espalda cuando se acercó hasta él — ¿Puedo tomar una?— preguntó, apuntando a la bandeja.  
Por alguna razón, sintió mucho calor en sus mejillas.   
No hicieron contacto visual, pero los ojos de Derek parecían caídos. No lo conocía, no cómo a Cora, Laura o Talia. Su familia no le dio muchos detalles sobre él, tampoco. En la estufa, Talia revolvía algo en el sartén, ignorando a ambos.   
—Por supuesto— respondió, sonriendo.  
A muchas personas le costaba sonreír, pero para Stiles era natural.   
—Gracias.   
Estiró su mano y agarró una. Derek era alto, él no necesitaba utilizar una silla para alcanzar las galletas, no cómo Stiles. Apenas compartieron unas palabras desde que lo vio, pero parecía agradable.   
Igual a cómo llegó, se fue sin emitir un sólo sonido.   
Miró a Talia — ¿Cuántos años tiene Dereth?  
Ella dejó escapar una risa —Derek— corrigió —tiene once años.   
—Esos son...— Stiles miró sus dedos y empezó a contar — seis años más. Es muy grande.   
—Sí...  
Su instinto le dijo que algo estaba mal. Igual que con la pose de pensar, los adultos tenían una expresión corporal que los exponía y decía que estaban tristes. Sus bocas se curvaban hacia abajo, mientras suspiraban. Justo cómo había hecho Talia.   
Metió otra galleta en su boca — ¿Por qué Deret... Derek nunca estaba aquí cuándo yo sí? ¿No le agrado? —preguntó mientras masticaba.   
Por primera vez, se volteó y lo miró —No, Stiles— apretó su mejilla. Se acercó a él y le susurró: —No le digas a Cora, pero tú eres el chico más tierno del mundo. Les agradas a todos.   
No pudo evitar reír. Amaba a su madre y mientras ella no estaba, Talia siempre actuaba cómo una sustituta. Igual que sus maestras. Pero su mamá era única, no podía negarlo.   
— ¿Y por qué Derek jamás estaba aquí?   
Ella volvió al sartén —Él pasó unos años con su tío... por asuntos financieros y...   
— ¿Qué es «asuntos financieros»? —interrumpió.   
—Nada de qué preocuparse. En fin, Derek quería volver con nosotras y aquí está.   
Fuera de la cocina, podía oír a Laura y Cora en la sala.   
En la escuela, su maestra le enseñó a levantar la mano cuándo quería decir algo y así lo hizo.  
—Yo sé por qué Derek quería volver.   
— ¿Ah sí?  
—Sí— sintió animadamente —: ¡Ustedes son la familia más asombrosa del mundo! —respondió alzando ambos brazos.  
Talia apagó la estufa y se volteó hacia él.   
—Y tú, el niño más asombroso del mundo— declaró. Stiles sonrió, de nuevo. Ella se acercó y lo cargó entre sus brazos—. Ahora ¿Quieres ver una película?  
—Sí, sí, sí.   
—Bien, las chicas nos están esperando. Vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy corto


	3. III

Teen Wolf era una película que todos en Beacon Hills disfrutaban... todos excepto Stiles. Estaba sentado en uno de los muebles en la sala de estar, junto a Laura. El televisor proyectaba la película, pero él no prestaba mucha atención. Simplemente no le parecía interesante ver cómo un adolescente se convertía en lobo y jugaba baloncesto. No.  
Cora estaba acurrucada junto a Talia en su respectivo asiento. Ni una señal de Derek. Por alguna razón, esperaba verlo ahí con ellos, todos pasando un buen rato entre amigos. Tal vez era alérgico a las películas también.   
—Tengo sueño— dijo, apretando la mano de Laura.  
—Mmm...  
Estaba completamente sumergida en la pantalla, lo suficiente como para no prestarle atención. Era impresionante cómo un sólo aparato electrónico puede poner a una persona en trance. Miró a Talia, pero ella también estaba viendo la película. Ninguna iba a prestarle atención.   
Se bajó del mueble y caminó hasta la escalera. Siempre que dormía en la casa de los Hale, lo hacía en la habitación de invitados; dónde la cama era el doble de grande que la de su propio cuarto. Sus pasos eran lentos y los parpados se sentían extrañamente pesados. Por un momento, pensó en quedarse ahí en la escalera y sólo dormir.   
La puerta frente a él era grande. Stiles había crecido lo suficiente para llegar hasta el pomo, claro que debía estirar su brazo para lograrlo. Le dio la vuelta, empujando la puerta hacia adentro. En el interior, estaba calmado. El lugar perfecto para dormir. Se movió hasta la cama y saltó sobre ella. Su cuerpo hizo contacto con algo duro, definitivamente no un colchón.  
— ¡Auch!— exclamó algo bajo él.   
Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo, sólo para ver cómo Derek se despojaba de la sábana que lo cubría. Sus ojos se clavaron en él.   
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó, había irritación en su voz.   
Stiles abrió su boca, pero no sabía qué decir. Técnicamente, esta era su casa; incluso si no había vivido en ella por algún tiempo.   
—Tengo sueño— respondió.   
—Pues vete a tu casa, éste es mi cuarto.   
Parpadeó. Hace unos momentos, le había preguntado si podía tomar una galleta. Parecía tímido. Éste Derek no parecía tímido. Aunque, interrumpir el sueño de alguien puede ser muy peligroso.   
—Mi mamá no está, y mi papá se fue con ella.   
— ¿Puedes dormir en otra habitación?  
—Talia me deja dormir aquí.   
Derek no dijo nada. A pesar de estar oscuro, Stiles vio cómo sacaba su pose de pensar. El silencio se hizo más intenso y casi tuvo miedo de que Derek estuviera planeando cómo sacarlo de ahí.   
Finalmente, escuchó cómo dijo: —Bien, puedes quedarte.   
— ¿E-en serio?  
Se hizo a un lado y dejó un espacio libre —Sí, pero no me culpes si te arrebato la almohada en la noche— palmeó el lugar y se acostó de nuevo.   
Con cautela, se acercó hasta la cama. Pensó que si ponía un sólo dedo en ella, tal vez un lobo saltaría desde la oscuridad y se comería toda su mano. No fue así. Se subió por completo, apoyando su cabeza en la mitad de la almohada y arropando su cuerpo con una parte de la sábana. Derek le daba la espalda.   
Irónicamente, la conversación le había quitado el sueño. Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos por un rato. Tenía miedo de preguntar, Derek parecía muy calmado, dormido, pero se armó de valor y dijo:  
— ¿Derek?  
No hubo respuesta. Un poco de luz se filtraba por la puerta abierta.   
— ¿Derek?  
Sintió cómo se movía, luego escuchó:  
— ¿Hmmm?  
— ¿Me cuentas una historia?  
Derek se volteó y ambos quedaron cara a cara.   
— ¿Es enserio?  
—No puedo dormir.  
—No conozco ninguna historia.   
Quizá sólo debía cerrar sus ojos y esperar a dormirse. Pero escuchar una historia siempre lo ayudaba, era divertido. Su papá lo hacía cada noche.   
— ¿Ni una sola?  
Derek suspiró.  
—Puede que me sepa una...— dijo en un tono bajo.   
De nuevo, de alguna manera, su corazón se aceleró.   
— ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó Stiles emocionado.   
Tardó unos segundos en responder —Tres fases.   
No pudo evitar arrugar su cara —Es un nombre muy extraño para una historia.   
—Eh... no, no lo es. Mi tío me la contó, es muy buena.   
Stiles se apoyó en sus codos —Ah ver, quiero oírla.   
Fue impresionante la manera en que Derek narró el cuento, parecía otra persona. Su boca se movía mientras la historia de dos mejores amigos salía de sus labios. Utilizó sus manos para enumerar las fases: infancia, conflicto y conciliación. Básicamente, ambos se querían pero tardaron mucho en darse cuenta. La chica era imperativa y muy energética, mientras que el muchacho era más calmado y calculador. Los dos atravesaron todas las fases con éxito, incluso las peores partes. Pero la manera en que Derek lo contaba, lo hacía sentir más conectado con ellos. Cómo si narrara su propia historia.   
—Y cuándo conciliaron su amor, ambos hicieron la promesa más grande del mundo. Los dos dijeron: «Lo juro por la luna» y así sellaron su acuerdo— finalizó.  
Stiles lo miró incrédulo. Había escuchado muchos cuentos, pero ninguno cómo ese. Aunque no entendía algunas cosas, por ejemplo: ¿Por qué el chico quería dejar de ser amigo de la chica, para convertirse en su novio? ¿Qué palabra era esa? «Novio» ¿Qué significa?  
— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Derek, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.   
— ¿Ah?  
— ¿Te... gustó?  
De pronto, Stiles recordó a qué se refería.   
— ¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí, sí! Es muy buena. Pero mi papá suele contarme historias de dinosaurios y trenes parlantes... aunque creo que tu historia es mejor.   
Y lo decía de verdad.   
Algo inesperado pasó: Derek sonrió. Por primera vez en todo el día, Derek Hale sonrió. Un cosquilleo atravesó el pecho de Stiles.   
—Me alegra que te gustara— le dijo.   
Se acercó a él —Gracias por contármela.   
Él miró por la ventana, el cielo parecía haberse puesto más oscuro —Es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir.  
—Sí...   
Pero él no quería dormir. Stiles quería escuchar más historias, ver más sonrisas. Ya no estaba cansado, estar con Derek era más entretenido que ver la película. Una idea brilló en su mente: quizá podían llegar a ser amigos. Pero no dijo nada.  
Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda Derek ésta vez. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la calma llenara su cuerpo. Antes de caer dormido, sintió cómo un brazo rodeaba su cintura.


	4. Fase 2 - I

_22 de septiembre de 2005, Stiles tiene 10 y Derek 16._

Hoy era el día. Después de un mes entero, Derek volvería al pueblo y Stiles no podría estar más contento. Ignorando el hecho de que también era el primer día de clases, lo único que le gustaba pensar es que era su primer día con Derek desde la mudanza.   
Stiles miraba ansioso por la ventana del auto, mientras su padre conducía directo a la escuela. Hace un mes, Derek tuvo que volver con su tío Peter para terminar unos trabajos. Él y Stiles se habían convertido en tan buenos amigos, que fue duro despedirse. Pero eso no importaba, hoy volvería.  
— ¿Ansioso por tu primer día?— preguntó John desde el volante.  
Asintió frenéticamente — ¡Sí!  
Aunque sabía a lo que su papá se refería. Él hablaba de la escuela, pero eso era lo de menos. Había escuchado que el cuarto grado podría llegar a ser intenso, al menos tendría a Cora con él.   
Su mochila estaba a su lado, llena con todo lo necesario para las clases. Antes de poder notarlo, ya estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio. Muchos niños bajaban de sus autos con sus padres sosteniendo sus manos. Deseaba poder tener a su madre con ellos, pero en el fondo sabía que ya estaba en un lugar mejor. Era doloroso pensar en aquél día, por eso intentaba no hacerlo.   
De repente, se llenó de inseguridad —Mmm ¿Papá?— preguntó.   
Él ya estaba desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad — ¿Qué pasa, Stiles?  
— ¿Vas a acompáñame?  
John dejó escapar una risita —Por supuesto que lo haré— aseguró mientras abría la puerta —. Ahora, vamos. No quieres llegar tarde ¿O sí?  
La inseguridad se esfumó. Su papá estaba con él, Cora estaría con él y Derek también. Nada iba a salir mal.   
—Claro que no— respondió, más animado que nunca.   
Colgó su mochila en ambos hombros y empujó la puerta hacia afuera. A su alrededor, los niños brincaban y corrían por todas partes. Felices por empezar un nuevo año escolar... o tal vez lo estaban por encontrarse con sus amigos. De ser así, eso no afectaba a Stiles: su única amiga era Cora y estuvo con ella todo el verano. Era por eso que siempre estaba al tanto de la fecha de llegada de Derek.   
John agarró su mano —Vamos.   
Ambos caminaron por el patio. Stiles hacía una fotografía mental de cada niño que veía, preguntándose cuál estudiaría con él. Se dio cuenta de que había muchos y ninguno perdía la sonrisa de su cara.  
— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Alguna persona que te agrade?— le preguntó John.   
Stiles mordió su labio —Quiero ver a Cora.   
Su papá puso su mano sobre sus cejas y comenzó a escanear el lugar —No la veo por ningún lado.   
Quizá se había atrasado un poco. Cora prometió que Derek estaría con ella en su primer día de clase, lo que significaba que, dónde Cora estuviera, Derek también lo haría.   
Sus ojos peinaron todo el patio. Casi se dio por vencido cuándo la vio: una niña más o menos de su altura, con cabello castaño y una mochila un poco más grande que ella.   
— ¡Allá!— exclamó.  
Definitivamente era Cora.   
Sujetaba la mano de Talia y también parecía estar buscándolo. No esperó a que su papá reaccionara y comenzó a correr hacia ellas. Sus pies se movían rápido, incluso con el peso de la mochila.   
— ¡Cora!— gritó para llamar su atención.   
No vio cuándo un niño se atravesó en el camino. Ambos chocaron y cayeron al piso. El dolor se extendió por el trasero de Stiles al caer en el piso.   
—Lo lamento— escuchó que decía el niño.   
Era moreno, con cabello negro y ojos café. En su camisa tenía bordadas las iniciales «S.M». Pensó que, si su madre estuviera con Stiles, también habría bordado las suyas.   
—No te preocupes. Estoy bien— le dijo.   
Ambos se levantaron.  
— ¡Scott!— una mujer exclamó en la distancia. Stiles vio cómo se acercaba hasta ellos y agarraba el brazo del otro niño —Ahí estás— acomodó su cartera —. Ven, necesito que terminemos unas cosas.   
Scott la miró medio confundido —Un, seguro. Le dio una rápida mirada y los dos se marcharon, desapareciendo en la multitud. No importa. Eso no importaba. Lo que él quería era ver a Derek ¿Era tan difícil lograrlo?  
—Buena manera de empezar las clases— dijo Cora, quién, al parecer, se había acercado cuando no prestaba atención.  
— ¿Lo viste?  
—Cada segundo— le dio un pequeño toque a su brazo —. Te extrañé.   
—Somos vecinos.   
—Sí, me refería a cuando te fuiste ayer de mi casa hasta éste momento.   
No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario —Yo también te extrañé.   
Entonces, Talia Hale llegó hasta ellos y puso sus manos en los hombros de Cora.  
—Stiles, hola. ¿Listo para el primer día de escuela?  
Le dio unas palmadas a su mochila —Claro que sí, Talia.  
— ¿Tú papá vino contigo?  
Papá. Casi se olvidaba de él.  
—Ah... sí. Él está, hmm... —miró hacia atrás, buscando alguna señal de su padre. Tal vez fue mala idea correr de esa manera. De todos modos, no estaría lejos; estaban en una escuela, después de todo.  
—Seguro está conociendo a los maestros. Tú también deberías intentarlo, mamá— declaró Cora al ver que Stiles no lo encontraba.   
—Tienes razón. Bueno, supongo que iré a buscarlo. Los veo después— se agachó para besar la mejilla de su hija, luego, también se alejó.   
Cuando estuvo lejos. Cora miró a Stiles y se cruzó de brazos.  
— ¿Qué?— preguntó él.  
—Vamos, pregunta.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
Volteó los ojos, igual que si hubiese escuchado la pregunta más tonta del mundo.  
—Sé que estás buscando a Derek.  
Su boca formó una enorme  _O_. Por supuesto. No quería preguntar sin antes charlar unos momentos con Cora. La verdad, eso lo haría parecer, de alguna manera, mal educado. Eso sin mencionar que también parecería muy desesperado.  
—Yo no...— ella le dio una mirada asesina —. Bien ¿Dónde está Derek?  
Sonrió, satisfecha. Su brazo se estiró para señalar una pared blanca dónde unos niños se encontraban charlando.  
— ¿Ves ahí? Sólo da una vuelta en la esquina. Derek está justo detrás, cerca de una encrucijada.  
Stiles asintió.  
—Gracias.  
Y sin perder un sólo segundo, comenzó a andar. Su cabeza empezó a formar un montón de preguntas ¿Cuál era la primera cosa que iba a contarle? Hizo un montón en el mes pasado. Había descubierto una nueva película llamada «Guerra de las Galaxias» y la verdad estaba obsesionado. Sólo miró la primera, pero tenía planeado ver el resto. También, su padre lo llevó a un museo dónde un chico extraño le habló sobre varios mitos urbanos que apenas conocía. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse.   
Al llegar al muro y cruzar, lo primero que vio fueron dos espaldas. El lugar parecía una dimensión apartada de la escuela. Había una cerca marcando el límite del territorio y árboles a su lado. No había más nadie aparte de ellos tres. Reconoció que una de las espaldas era pequeña, pero no tanto, cómo de una chica; y la otra era más robusta. Un hilo de humo subía sobre sus cabezas.   
No supo que hacer ¿Acaso Cora se había equivocado? Así que sólo dijo:  
—Hola.  
Las dos personas se irguieron, sorprendidas. Se dieron la vuelta, con cautela. Los cuatro ojos se posaron en él y se relajaron. Estaba en lo correcto: una era niña y el otro era un chico. El otro era Derek.  
—Es sólo un niño— dijo la chica.  
Su voz sonó con dificultad, pues en sus labios sostenía un tubo que ardía en la punta y expulsaba humo por la misma. Stiles no era estúpido, se trataba de un cigarrillo. Y Derek también tenía uno entre sus dedos.  
—Paige ¿Por qué no me esperas con tu mamá?— le dijo a la chica —. Conozco al niño.  
Hubo algo en la manera de cómo lo dijo que se sintió extraño.   
Los ojos de Paige viajaron desde Derek hasta Stiles.  
—Bien. Pero no tardes.  
Sus pasos eran ruidosos. Antes de irse, tiró el cigarrillo en el piso y lo dejó ahí.  
—Hola, Stiles.  
Tal vez fueron las fantasías o sólo su cabeza, pero imaginó que sentiría un calor inmenso cuándo ambos se reunieran y él dijera su nombre luego de un mes sin verse. En vez de eso, sintió una ráfaga helada al escuchar su propio nombre.  
—Derek ¿Qué haces? Esas cosas son malas— dijo.  
Caminó hasta él y le quitó el objeto, arrojándolo sobre la cerca de metal.  
— ¿Es así cómo me recibes?— preguntó, cruzando los brazos.  
—Bueno, tú no causaste una muy buena impresión tampoco.  
Derek rió —Okey, tienes razón. Lo lamento.   
Un silencio incómodo se formó. No esperaba que su reencuentro fuese de esa manera.   
—Así que... ¿Cómo está tu tío?  
Se acercó y tomó a Stiles por los hombros.  
—Escucha: ¿Qué te parece si terminamos ésta conversación durante el evento en el lago de hoy? ¿Puedes esperar unas horas?  
Stiles dudó. Quería ver a Derek desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Y ahora lo estaba posponiendo?  
—Esperé todo un mes, supongo— dijo al final.  
—Así me gusta— le dio unas palmadas en los hombros—. Ahora, ven. Salgamos de aquí.


	5. II

El lago Wolfbane era uno de los lugares más pintorescos de Beacon Hills: el pasto era verde y el agua muy cristalina. Varias mesas estaban distribuidas por el área terrestre, había globos enredados en las ramas de los árboles y en las mesas, se encontraban diferentes aperitivos para escoger.   
Anualmente, el pueblo realizaba un evento para recaudar fondos que serían donados al hospital de mascotas de Beacon. El dueño del hospital, un hombre llamado Deaton, era el que organizaba todo cada año. Aunque en los últimos cinco años, siempre estaba ausente.   
—Puedes comprar lo que quieras, pero no más de cuatro golosinas ¿Entiendes?— el papá de Stiles le dijo, entregándole un billete de 20 dólares.  
— ¿Los batidos cuentan cómo golosinas?  
—Por supuesto.   
—Ok.   
Cada año era divertido participar en el evento. La mayoría de Beacon estaba presente y tenía actividades recreativas para los niños imperativos cómo él. De hecho, el año pasado, Stiles, Laura, Derek y Cora estuvieron nadando en el lago casi todo el día. Había un muelle cerca de él y a su lado, un árbol de dónde colgaba una gruesa cuerda. Los chicos solían agarrarse de ella y balancearse hasta caer en el agua.   
— ¿Sabes si los Hale vendrán?— preguntó su papá.   
Claro que vendrían. Tenían que ir. Derek lo había prometido.   
—Eso creo— dijo al final.   
—Bien ¿Puedes esperar aquí mientras llegan?— su mirada se movía por todos lados. Casi parecía cómo sí...  
— ¿Esperas a alguien?— le preguntó.   
No lo miró — ¿Hmm?  
—No importa.   
—Okey, te veré luego— besó su cabeza y luego se fue.   
Stiles no sabía cómo sentirse, en realidad. El asunto de los cigarrillos... lo aturdió de algún modo ¿Derek fumaba? No es cómo si hubiese visto el objeto en su boca, todo el tiempo lo sostuvo en su mano, pero estaba encendido ¿Qué más podía significar? Y esa chica Paige. Algo en ella no le agradaba. Quizá porque ella sí estaba fumando. Luego de encontrarlos, Derek lo llevó con Cora y se fue; en resumen: no hablaron sobre nada. Y Stiles seguía ansioso, sólo que no cómo lo estuvo en la mañana. Se percató de que estaba apretando su mano muy fuerte.  
—Lo diré sin rodeos: Derek está en el muelle.   
Stiles saltó al escuchar esa voz tras él. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Laura sonriéndole.   
—Laura, ¿Qué...?  
—No— levantó una mano, interrumpiendo —. Sé que quieres verlo. Está en el muelle.   
Sus labios se separaron, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Esperaba encontrarse con Cora (En general, ella era más entusiasta sobre los asuntos del lago), pero también quería a Laura.   
—Gracias.  
—No te preocupes; y otra cosa: esa chica Paige está con él.   
Paige. Sintió un sabor agrio en su boca.   
—Gra...— empezó a decir.   
—Sólo ve— interrumpió ella.   
Stiles asintió decidido. Comenzó a caminar a través de las personas presentes. Estuvo esperando todo un mes para ver a su amigo. Paige no iba a quitarle eso. Ya lo había hecho en la mañana, no podía permitirle hacerlo dos veces en el mismo día. De nuevo, su cuerpo de llenó de esperanza y su corazón se aceleró. Sintió la misma emoción que experimentó hace varias hora, ¿Qué era la primero que iban a decirse? No importaba, eso era lo de menos. Tan sólo estar cerca de él era suficiente.   
A unos metros del muelle, lo vio: dos personas sentadas justo en el borde de éste. Dos personas demasiado juntas. Dos personas cuyas caras casi se tocaban. Dos personas cuyas caras sí se estaban tocando. Dos... de nuevo, Stiles no era estúpido, estaban besándose. Derek y Paige.   
Sintió que su mandíbula caía y un sentimiento burbujeaba dentro de él. Su ceño se frunció y antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando hasta ellos. Los pies tocaron la madera, causando ruido al pisar. Paige y Derek se separaron. Él miró a Stiles.  
— ¿Stiles, qué...?— articuló, pero fue interrumpido.   
Los brazos de Stiles fueron rápidos, pasó sólo un segundo, presionó la espalda de Derek y éste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer al agua. Las gotas saltaron, alcanzando su ropa. Paige se levantó mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca. Espuma se formó en la superficie y luego, Derek emergió.   
Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. El extraño sentimiento se había ido y sus cejas volvieron a su posición natural. Miró sus manos, sorprendido por lo que había hecho.   
Derek frotó sus ojos. Luego lo miró.   
— ¿¡Qué es lo que te ocurre!?— gritó.   
Cada palabra hizo que Stiles se estremeciera. De repente, sentía la mirada de todos sobre él. —Yo...— pero no sabía que decir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Justo cómo cuándo debía presentarse a la clase y todos los niños lo miraban a él —Dijiste que hablaríamos— respondió, pero luego se sintió estúpido.   
— ¿Y por eso me empujaste?  
Paige ya no estaba en el muelle, pero muchas personas se habían acercado en su lugar, incluidas Cora, Talia y Laura.  
—Derek ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Talia.  
—E-estás actuando muy extraño ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?— le dijo Stiles, ignorando a Talia.  
—Stiles, no sé qué hablas.  
Derek se acercó hasta el borde y subió al muelle, su ropa chorreaba. Por un paso que él diera, Stiles retrocedía dos.   
—Por Dios Derek, claro que sí. M-me ignoras ¡Y Fumas!  
Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron. Lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y jaló de él.  
—Cierra la boca— le ordenó, sus dientes apretados. Tenía una mirada asesina. Éste no era el Derek que Stiles quería.   
Una voz sonó en la multitud:   
—Derek ¿Es cierto?— escuchó que decía Talia.   
Algo en su interior le decía que Talia no sabía nada sobre los cigarrillos.   
Derek apretó su agarre —Lo arruinaste todo— le dijo. Le dio un empujón, soltándolo—. Vete al infierno.   
— ¡Derek!— exclamó Cora.  
— ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!— le gritó a Stiles, quién sólo alcanzaba a parpadear.  
No tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero le dijo: —Mientes.  
—Lo juro por la luna.  
Y esas fueron las palabras que lo destruyeron. Recordó la noche de la historia, dónde el juramento era usado cómo sello de cariño mutuo y no una sentencia de odio. Sus piernas temblaron y estaba seguro de que pronto se derrumbaría. Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar sus ojos.   
—Bien— se escuchó a sí mismo decir.   
El cabello estaba pegado a la frente de Derek, de alguna manera, eso lo hacía ver más intimidante.   
— _Bien_ — dijo.   
Pasó al lado de Stiles, golpeando su hombro. Sus pasos mojados hicieron ruido en la madera. Pero Stiles no quería voltear, no quería ver cómo su único amigo se alejaba; y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que acababa de perderlo.


	6. Fase 3 - I

_Ocho de Junio de 2011. Stiles tiene 16 y Derek 22._

La bandeja de brownies se sentía pesada en sus manos. Stiles y Lydia caminaron por la entrada del parque para perros de Beacon Hills. Las personas corrían por todos lados con sus mascotas. Habían grandes, otros pequeños; caninos por todos lados. Una mujer robusta apretaba la correa de un enorme Gran Danés. Ver a todas esas personas lo hacía sentir melancólico: su papá nunca le permitió tener mascotas.  
— ¿Dónde se supone que está?— le preguntó Lydia.  
Stiles estiró su cuello, buscando por todo el lugar a su mejor a amigo Scott McCall.   
—Iba a esperarnos aquí— añadió ella.  
—Lo sé ¿Puedes llamarlo?  
—Deje mi teléfono en casa.  
—No, olvídalo. Ya lo vi.  
Scott se encontraba en el área que la veterinaria había reservado, al lado de un grueso roble. Decoraron el lugar con globos verdes y blancos en varias ramas, veía una mesa llena de comida a un lado y un cartel alto que decía «Proyecto de adopción» en letras verde oscuro. Parecía alterado.   
Stiles y Lydia fueron hasta él, esquivando a los animales que se atravesaban. Podía escuchar risas, combinadas con muchos ladridos. Al llegar, Scott suspiró y se abalanzó hacía ellos.  
—Llegaron— dijo en un tono de alivio.   
Stiles observó el lugar: habían alrededor de 20 jaulas con diferentes tamaños y corrales de metal en el área, vacíos. Sólo estaban ellos tres.  
— ¿Dónde está el resto?— le preguntó a Scott.  
Él pasó una mano por su cabello —No lo sé. Allison no vendrá, está castigada y Jackson dijo que llegaría tarde. Faltan cinco minutos para empezar y yo...— suspiró de nuevo.   
El proyecto de adopción fue idea a Scott, él propuso recoger perros salvajes y cuidarlos para luego darlos a las personas que los quisieran. Scott le pidió ayuda a Stiles y las chicas decidieron unirse voluntariamente. Él tuvo que preguntarle a Jackson si quería formar parte y, cómo siempre, no se negó a Stiles.   
—Podemos comenzar sin ellos— dijo Lydia.   
Scott observó el parque —Supongo que sí. Pongan esos por allá —señaló a la mesa con comida, refiriéndose a los brownies —. Y, Stiles, ve a la entrada. Vas a recibir a los invitados. Lydia y yo nos ocuparemos del resto.  
Él asintió —Grita si necesitan algo.  
Stiles dio la vuelta. Se sentí bien ayudar a su mejor amigo, además, estaban haciendo algo bueno para los animales. Los adoraba tanto. Lástima que aún no podía tener uno. Había un perro pequeño que encontraron cerca del basurero; era blanco y tenía una nariz rechoncha. Quería quedárselo para él sólo.  
En la entrada, una mujer de pelo castaño caminaba con su bolso colgando del hombro. Stiles experimentó un deja vú. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella abrió mucho los ojos.  
— ¡Stiles! Oh por Dios. Estás enorme— exclamó con una sonrisa. Puso sus grasos alrededor del cuello de Stiles y lo abrazó con fuerza.   
Un aroma a durazno flotó en su nariz. Lo reconoció al instante.   
— ¿Señora Hale?— preguntó.  
La mujer se apartó, la sonrisa aun brillando en su rostro.   
— ¿Hace cuánto no te veía? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años?— dijo, tocando su brazo.   
—Cuatro —respondió alegre—. ¿Cómo están Cora y Laura?  
—Perfectamente. Laura se mudó hace unos días a Virginia —llevó sus manos a la boca—. No puedo creerlo, estás enorme.  
Ella también había cambiado: su cabello llegaba a la barbilla y unas mínimas arrugas se asomaban en los bordes de sus ojos.  
—A pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo está tu padre? Oí que es el nuevo Sheriff del pueblo.  
Ahora él sonreía. Recordó lo feliz que estaba cuándo recibió la noticia.  
—Sí. Ahora no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, pero al menos hace un buen trabajo. ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?  
—Oh, Cora me pidió que asistiera a éste evento de adopción. Estoy enterada de que tú también formas parte.  
— ¡Claro! Lo lamento, me distraje. Puede ir por allá —señaló el lugar dónde Lydia empezaba a acomodar los cachorros—. Mi amiga la atenderá muy bien.  
—Muchas gracias y fue un placer verte, Stiles— le dio otro abrazo.  
—Igual, Sra. Hale.  
Se separaron y se despidió con la mano, antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la campaña. Fue extraño verla de nuevo. Hace cuatro años, él y su papá se mudaron de casa, además, Cora cambió de escuela; así que perdieron cualquier contacto con la familia. Aunque, de hecho, no recordaba exactamente por qué se mudaron.   
El teléfono en su bolsillo vibró. «NUEVO MENSAJE DE TEXTO» brillaba en la pantalla. Presionó «Abrir». Era de Jackson.

En camino. Espero verte allá.

Stiles sonrió. El mundo creía que Jackson Whittemore era un idiota que se aprovechaba de los demás; pero él lo conocía mejor. Se podría decir que, desde hace una semana, ambos habían entrado en una especie de coqueteo. Pero no lo sabía muy bien. Sí, Jackson siempre se sentaba a su lado y le invitaba algunas bebidas en la cafetería (Una vez, incluso le guiñó el ojo durante una clase); pero también era el mujeriego más grande de todo Beacon. No estaba seguro de si jugaba para los dos equipos.  
—Eh ¿Disculpa?  
Stiles subió la mirada. Frente a él, un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes y barba lo miraba fijamente. Devolvió su teléfono al bolsillo.   
—Ah sí, lo lamento ¿Vienes por el proyecto de adopción? —el hombre iba a decir algo, pero Stiles recordó una cosa: no respondió el mensaje—. Por allá hay una mesa llena de bocadillos —señaló el lugar—, más no comerás ninguno hasta adoptar a una mascota.  
El extraño soltó una risa —Perdón, no vine por eso.   
—No puedes comer bocadillos si no adoptas a uno... —respondió, cómo si eso fuese a cambiar su opinión.  
— ¿Tienen lobos?  
—No hay lobos en California.  
—Entonces no puedo adoptar ninguno.  
—Bien, tú te lo pierdes.  
—Bien.  
—Bien.   
Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, luego el hombre dijo:  
—De hecho, puedes ayudarme con algo.  
Stiles enarcó una ceja — ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?  
—Vine a buscarte a ti.  
Sus palabras lo confundieron.   
—Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? — soltó otra risa —. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?   
—Me sorprende que no me reconozcas.   
El instinto de Stiles le gritó que corriera, podía ser ese hombre al que accidentalmente le rayó su motocicleta estando ebrio.   
—Disculpa, tengo que ir a...— empezó a alejarse, pero el extraño agarró su brazo.  
—Espera, tal vez esto te ayude a recordar.  
Ahora sí estaba muerto. Cerró sus ojos, esperando un golpe. Después de todo, eso era lo que los malos hacían luego de decir esa frase. Al no recibirlo, los abrió. El hombre le estaba entregando un papel doblado.  
— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó.  
—Ábrelo.  
Con lentitud, agarró el pequeño trozo y lo desdobló. Había un nombre escrito en él, cuándo lo leyó, su alma cayó al piso: «Derek Hale». Miró las letras y luego al extraño. Los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a moverse. Claro, el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes ¿Cómo no lo habían visto antes? Era la misma cara que veía todos los días hace diez años sólo que más desarrollada, la misma cara que... lo mandó al infierno en el lago. De repente se sentía frío, mareado y enfermo. Dejó caer el papel.  
—Yo... tengo que irme— le dijo a Derek.  
Su sonrisa se había esfumado. Intentó pasarlo, pero él puso una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo.  
—Stiles, aguarda un minuto. Lo único que quiero...  
—No. Y-yo tengo que irme. Te veo luego.  
Apartó su brazo y empezó a caminar lejos de él. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y la razón por la que se mudaron quedó tan clara cómo el agua.


	7. II

Tres casas a la izquierda, la de los adornos extraños en el jardín. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio la casa de los Hale, sin embargo, aquí estaba: parado frente a su puerta. Su mano vaciló. Quería tocar, quería entrar y hacer un montón de preguntas ¿Cuándo había vuelto Derek? ¿Seguía viviendo ahí? La última vez que Stiles lo vio, fue el mismo día en el lago. Después de eso, Derek se había ido a casa de su tío... de nuevo. Por varios meses se estuvo culpando de su partida, fue él quien lo empujó en el mueble y fue Stiles quién dijo que Derek fumaba frente a todo el mundo. Se sintió tan mal que era doloroso vivir a sólo tres casas de la suya, así que le pidió a su papá que se mudaran.   
Dio tres toques en la puerta. Se arrepintió de inmediato ¿Qué pasaba si el que la abría era Derek? Cuándo se fue del parque, sólo huyó a su casa y estuvo pensando un buen rato, lo suficiente para convencerse de que ir a la casa Hale era una buena idea.  
La puerta se abrió y al otro lado estaba Talia. No pudo evitar sentir un enorme alivio. Ella se veía sorprendida.  
—Stiles, qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— usaba la misma ropa que tenía en el parque, quizá apenas llegaba a casa.  
—Uh, Hola Sra. Hale. Quería preguntarle...  
—Oh, que grosera soy. Pasa, adelante.  
—No, yo...  
Pero ella ya había atrapado su muñeca y lo metió dentro de la casa. Para su sorpresa, no se veía diferente; sólo unas fotografías de Laura en su graduación y Cora en la feria de ciencias hace dos meses. El resto seguía igual.  
—Ven, por aquí— dijo la Sra. Hale, caminando a la cocina.   
Stiles la siguió. Ésta era la segunda casa en la que había crecido ¿Cómo si quiera se le ocurrió apartarse de ella? Y no sólo de ésta, sino también de su antiguo hogar. Pero, claro, todas sus preguntas tenían una sola respuesta y empezaba con D. Ya en la cocina, la Sra. Hale apuntó a una bandeja repleta de galletas.  
—Puedes agarrar una, si quieres. Recuerdo que las adorabas— abrió uno de los estantes superiores y sacó una bolsa de espaguetis.   
—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.  
—Buenas noticias: tú amiga Lydia me ayudó a encontrar al perro perfecto. Estará aquí en dos días.  
El proyecto de adopción. Lo olvidó por completo. Scott iba a matarlo — ¿En serio? Eso es genial.  
Era difícil ignorar la buena forma de Talia. Sin ánimo a sonar grosero, sus piernas eran firmes y su cintura estaba bien formada. Puede que practicara yoga. No muchas madres se veían así de bien a su edad. Pero no era a eso por lo que Stiles vino.  
—Sra. Hale...  
—Basta de llamarme así— interrumpió, sonando natural —. Siempre me llamabas Talia cuándo eras niño.  
 _Sí, antes de que su hijo me tratara cómo basura frente a la mitad del pueblo._  
Stiles no era un chico rencoroso, pero tampoco podía ignorar ese hecho.  
—Ah, sí, Talia. Quería preguntarle —ella se volteó, su mirada fija en él. No sabía exactamente qué decirle, algo cómo ¿Desde cuándo Derek volvió y por qué nunca me dijo? sonaría muy desesperado. Tomó aire y dijo: —Encontré a Derek hoy en el parque y...  
La bolsa de espaguetis cayó al suelo. La boca de Talia estaba abierta y mostraba una inmensa sorpresa en su expresión.  
— ¿D-Derek?— se acercó a Stiles y lo tomó por los brazos — ¿Mi hijo Derek Hale?  
Por el tono en su voz, supo que ella desconocía el estado de su hijo y si Talia no sabía que él había regresado... ¿Acaso Derek fue primero hacía Stiles antes que a su propia madre? Definitivamente fue una mala idea ir a la casa.  
La apartó con gentileza — ¿Sabe qué? Tengo que terminar unos asuntos con mi papá. Lamento haberla molestado, Sra. Hale.  
Se dirigió a la entrada.  
—Stiles, Stiles espera.  
Él la ignoró. No podía seguir en éste lugar. No quería. Llegó a la puerta, giró el pomo y salió de la casa.   
Impactó con algo.  
Algo fuerte. Dos manos lo agarraron por los hombros.  
—Stiles, lo lamento ¿Estás bien?  
Se congeló al oír esa voz.  
Vine a buscarte a ti.  
Derek lo miraba con cuidado, cómo si sólo respirar cerca de Stiles haría que su cuerpo se rompiera cómo el vidrio. Se zafó de sus manos. De nuevo, encontró sus ojos verdes. Se quedaron así por unos momentos. Stiles apartó la mirada.  
—Oh Dios mío ¡Derek!— a su espalda, Talia miraba a su hijo, perpleja. Tenía ambas manos en la boca. Sin perder un segundo, corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
Stiles retrocedió. Cada segundo se sentía más incómodo.  
—Dios, mírate ¡Eres enorme!— sollozaba ella. Unas lágrimas mínimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Tocó su barba, tocó sus músculos. Éste era el hijo al que no veía por seis años, Stiles estaba seguro de que quería apreciar cada segundo con él.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose sólo de repente. Si tan sólo su madre estuviera con él... Los esquivó a los dos. Quería irse de ahí.  
—Stiles— llamó Derek tras él.  
No quería verlo. Ni a él, ni a nadie. Sintió un rencor enorme hacia cada ser vivo cerca; pero se obligó a voltear. Derek y Talia ya no estaban abrazándose.  
—Mamá— puso una mano sobre su hombro — ¿Puedes darnos un segundo?  
Sin perder la sonrisa, dijo: —Claro.  
Y entró a la casa.  
Derek dio un paso hacía Stiles, pero él retrocedió dos.  
—Si no te importa, tengo que irme— le dijo.  
—No. Espera, sólo un momento. Escúchame.  
—No quiero escucharte.  
Suspiró —No, no aquí. Vamos a un lugar dónde podamos hablar con calma.  
El cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo —Derek, estoy ocupado. No puedo.  
—Claro que sí. Mira: ahora necesito estar con mi familia, pero te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección del lugar. Tenemos mucho que contarnos.  
—No tienes mi número.  
Sonrió —Tu amiga Lydia me lo dio ¿Qué dices?  
 _No. No. No. No._    
—Bien.  
Su expresión se llenó de alivio. Sin embargo, Stiles sabía que iba a arrepentirse. No dijo más nada, ni si quiera se despidió. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era alejarse de Derek Hale y sus malos recuerdos.


	8. III

Lago Wolfbane. 5:30 p. m.

Leyó el mensaje unas tres veces, sin poder creerlo. Cuándo Derek dijo que enviaría el lugar dónde quería verlo, Stiles imaginó cada ubicación de Beacon Hills, todas excepto el Lago Wolfbane ¿En serio Derek quería que fuera allí? ¿Después de lo que había pasado? Ciertamente se arrepintió luego de acceder a su propuesta, ahora definitivamente no pensaba encontrarlo ahí.   
Frente a él, la lápida de su mamá se alzaba desde la tierra. Cuadrada, de tamaño mediano y con su nombre tallado de color morado.   
—Hola, mamá, — dijo con un aire de tristeza.  
Se encontraba en medio del cementerio, siempre iba a ese lugar cuando necesitaba calmarse o se encontraba muy confundido. Ahora le pasaban ambas cosas. Tenía dos cajas de jugo pequeñas en sus manos. Retiró la pajilla y la metió en el agujero de la caja, puso el objeto al pie de la lápida, con el otro extremo de la pajilla tocando la piedra.  
—Sé que vine la semana pasada, pero tengo un problema— agarró la otra caja de jugo y comenzó a beberlo — ¿Te acuerdas de Derek Hale? ¿El hijo de Talia?— sabía que no oiría ninguna respuesta, pero imaginó el rostro de su madre y a ella asintiendo —Te hablé de él hace unos años, tenía problemas con los cigarrillos; pero creo que ya lo superó. Al menos no lo he visto con alguno desde que volvió— le dio un sorbo a su jugo —. Verás, con todo lo que pasó hace unos años, me siento incómodo estando cerca de él. No puedo hacerlo sin pensar en que explotará y me gritará de nuevo— suspiró —. Creo que no puedo estar cerca de él. Quiere verme ¿Sabes? Quizá para enmendar las cosas o sólo empeorarlas, pero yo no quiero verlo a él... o al menos eso creo— tocó la lápida. Se sentía bien ir y «hablar» con su madre. No era cómo hace varios años, pero al menos lo hacía sentir menos pesado. Stiles era la persona que más la visitaba, incluso más que su padre —. No lo sé, Derek... siempre me hace sentir diferente. Pero no puedo explicarlo y empiezo a darme cuenta de que no es la primera vez ¿Entiendes?— la verdad, ni él mismo entendía —Además, está Jackson y...— una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Claro: Derek, Jackson. Jackson, Derek. Su mente se sentía más despejada —. Eso es— se levantó de su lugar —, gracias mamá— tocó de nuevo la piedra, recogió el otro cartón de jugo. Increíblemente, estaba vacío. Sonrió —. Volveré en un mes, lo prometo— y comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

Fue difícil encontrar un taxi que lo llevara del cementerio hasta el lago, pero ahí estaba. Recordaba cada detalle del lugar, mismos árboles y césped. Igual que hace seis años. Había oscurecido un poco, revisó el reloj de su teléfono: seis en punto. Quizá Derek ya se habría ido. Una mínima parte de él quería llamarlo, pero no quería mencionar su nombre en voz alta. Caminó hasta el lugar dónde, si aún seguía ahí, estaría sin duda.   
Sintió un escalofrío al verlo sentado en la madera del muelle. Ahí, mirando al lago, dándole la espalda. Deja vú. Dio unos pasos, provocando crujidos mínimos.   
Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.  
—Derek.  
Observó cómo su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el nombre. Volteó y sus ojos verdes hicieron contactos con los de...  
—Stiles— dijo. Pero de una manera especial, como si fuera un tesoro sagrado que nadie más podía tocar además de Derek. Se sintió mal.  
Él se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar, Stiles lo detuvo.  
—Espera— le dijo —. No así. Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien— Derek asintió, pero una parte de él le dijo que no entendía mucho. Stiles avanzó un poco —. Quiero escucharte a ti. Necesito que me digas porque hiciste lo de hace seis años, ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza, Derek?  
Bajó su mirada, avergonzado. No es lindo que alguien te recuerde los errores que cometiste, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
Soltó un gran suspiro —Stiles, al principio creí que mi reacción fue culpa tuya. Cuándo les dijiste frente a todos que yo... ya sabes— comenzó a jugar con sus manos —. Pero no fue así, Dios, claro que no fue así. Hui a la casa de mi tío porque no sabía enfrentar mis problemas, supongo que no sabes cómo hacerlo cuando eres joven y estúpido, igual que yo— quedaba claro que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra —Durante el mes que estuve fuera, mi papá me dijo que planeaba casarse otra vez. Supongo que regresé un poco... inestable— Stiles se sintió impresionado ¿Erick Hale contrajo matrimonio luego de divorciarse? Bueno, eso también lo habría afectado a él —Paige...  
—Paige— repitió, sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo. La verdad, había olvidado a Paige hace mucho tiempo.  
—Lo siento. Sí, el primer día de clases, cuándo nos encontraste, antes de hacerlo, ella estaba ahí, acompañando a su prima, y tenía éstos cigarrillos. Fui débil— trató de mirarlo, pero era difícil —Y cuándo me empujaste, creo que fue lo último que pude contener— apretó los ojos, lágrimas se asomaban por ellos —No fue tu culpa, Stiles. Quiero que sepas eso. Si alguien hizo algo mal, fui yo, por descargar todos mis problemas sobre ti.  
Esperó. Esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta. Ciertamente no sabía ésta versión de la historia. En un momento, Derek lo miró: sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Si era malo que recordaran tus errores, admitirlos en voz alta era peor. Sintió que era su turno de hablar.  
—Me gustabas, Derek— dijo sin rodeos. Él intentó mantenerse quieto —. Me gustabas y tardé en notarlo. Desde niño, me hacías sentir diferente: me ruborizabas y mi corazón se aceleraba. Me gustabas.  
—E-eso está bien— interrumpió, hablando con dificultad —. También me gustas Stiles y mucho— se acercó y tomó sus manos.  
Stiles se apartó —Por favor, déjame terminar— de nuevo, agachó la cabeza, avergonzado —Cuándo te fuiste, me sentí responsable. Mucho. Le pedí a mi papá que nos mudáramos de casa e ignoré a cada miembro de tu familia... pero eso sí fue mi culpa— guardó silencio. Los sonidos naturales del lago se hicieron más altos. Después de un segundo continuó, lo que iba a decir, afectaría a Derek —Conocí a Jackson— esperó un momento para ver su reacción, pero se mantuvo neutral —Jackson Whittemore me hizo sentir lo mismo que tú. Me enamoré de él y ¿Sabes que me dijo mi abuela una vez? «Si te enamoras una vez, no dejes ir a esa persona— Derek hizo un esfuerzo para mirarlo —. Pero si te enamoras de dos personas, escoge a la segunda porque, si amaras de verdad a la primera, no te habrías enamorado otra vez». Y, Derek, me temo que ésta vez, tú fuiste primero.  
Se miraron. Se miraron y Stiles sintió que lo hicieron por años. Su corazón estaba acelerado y tenía las manos frías. Derek, claramente, estaba aguantando las lágrimas. En algún momento, Stiles empezó a hacerlo otra vez. Estaba cansado, cansado de todo y quería terminarlo ya.  
—Oh, lo entiendo— dijo Derek al final. Su voz quebrada —. Supongo que quién comete un error, continúa haciéndolos. El mío fue regresar aquí.   
Caminó, pasando a Stiles. Sin golpearlo, ésta vez. Sintió cómo se iba, tomó aire y dijo:  
—Por amor de Dios Derek ¿Podrías dejarme terminar?— se volteó para observar cómo se congelaba en su lugar. Lo alcanzó y obligó a mirarlo —Sí, creo en lo que mi abuela me dijo. Pero siempre me pregunté ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de tres personas? ¿Eliges a la tercera?  
— ¿Qué? ¿Hay otro chico que debería conocer? ¿Quién?  
—Sí, lo tengo frente a mí.  
Derek parpadeó con fuerza — ¿Q-qué dices?  
Stiles sonrió —Hoy, al verte, pensé que te ignoraba por lo que hiciste. Pero no era así. Cómo dije: aceleraste mi corazón y me ponías nervioso. Cuándo te vi, de alguna manera, hiciste que me enamorara de ti, otra vez —acarició su mejilla—. Y esos ojos, esos... labios— rió —, incluso tu barba; extrañaba todo eso. Te extrañaba a ti.  
A Derek le costó formar una sonrisa, pero lo hizo — ¿Hablas en serio?  
Se puso de puntas y besó su frente —Lo juro por la luna— respondió, recordando el día en que Derek le contó la historia.  
Lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería soltarlo. Aspiró su olor, aprovechando ese momento especial. Al separarse, Derek firmó un puño con su mano y golpeó a Stiles en el hombro.  
Él retrocedió — ¡Auch!— exclamó, sosteniendo el lugar dónde le dolía.  
—No vuelvas a asustarme así— le advirtió, feliz.  
Y verlo así, alegre, sonriendo, era la cosa más tierna qué él pudo haber apreciado. Lo quería, más que a nada en el mundo y no dejaría que nada más los separara. Nunca jamás.

FIN


End file.
